Magic or Ghost Powers
by whirlgirl
Summary: Danny, Tucker and Sam put on a magic show for a school fundraiser. He uses his powers. Watch as everyone is amazed. Would Danny get exposed? R&R PLEASE! first fic.
1. Hynotism or Overshadowing?

Summary: Danny, Tucker and Sam have to put on a magic show for a school fundraiser. He uses his powers. Watch as everyone is amazed. Would Danny get exposed?

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be rich and spending money. As it is Butch Hartman owns it.

This is my first Fanfic and I'd really like reviews to tell me if I should write more. I know you're sick of hearing that but I had to say it anyway.

**----------------**

**----------------**

Chapter 1: Hypnotism or Overshadowing?

Intro:

"Wow! Almost all of Amity Park has come to watch this!" Danny exclaimed loudly as he peered through the curtain. The halfa was somewhat nervous as he spotted Paulina in the Audience.

"Are you sure this Magic show is a good idea?" Sam's face changed to a worried expression as she looked at Danny. She stared at him for a while and as he looked back she looked away and blushed.

'_I can't take it much more! Why can't I just tell him? Oh right, this will ruin our friendship. Yay! I'll love that to happen.' _Even in her head Sam Manson was sarcastic. Sam is Amity Park's resident Goth Girl.

"I set up the lighting and all the technical stuff! It all links directly to my PDA. It looks like we're set!" Tucker Foley informed his comrades. He had on his infamous red hat and glasses. Tucker was such a techno geek that he claims to have at least four PDA's on him at one time. (**A.N.** Am I exaggerating this?)

---------------

The Show begins:

The last of the audience sat down in their seats as the lights started to dim and a spotlight reached the centre of the stage. Out came a dark girl with amethyst coloured eyes and a plain, average looking boy with raven hair and icy blue eyes. They reached the centre of the stage and introduced themselves quickly.

"Welcome to Amity High's Mystical Magic Show! I'm Danny the Magician and this is Sam the… uh…"

"Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian Goth" Sam helped Danny out. "Who's going to be our victim?"

"Isn't it meant to be volunteer?" Lancer queried.

"It looks like we found our 'volunteer'" Danny quipped as he ushered Lancer onto the stage. The crowd stifled giggles as Lancer was dragged into a seat.

"This is going to be gooood!" Tucker said as he removed the cap of his Video Camera and aimed it at Lancer.

Danny walked off the stage and turned invisible. He floated back on so he wouldn't make a noise.

"Okay Mr. Lancer I'm going to hypnotise you into thinking you're a chicken. When I click my fingers you'll act like one. Okay?"

"It's not going to work!" Lancer boomed just before Danny overshadowed him. Sam clicked her fingers and hoped Danny didn't have any trouble.

-----------------

Danny smiled as he proceeded to make Lancer look like an idiot. This was getting fun. He could see his parents in the audience and smiled to himself that they didn't know what he was doing. This was his payback for all the detentions he had. He looked back at Sam who was laughing so hard she was crying.

'_She sure is happy for a Goth! He stopped looking at her for the audience will probably wonder why an old teacher was staring at a 14 year old girl. Now that's a creepy thought!' _Danny shuddered and went back to acting like a chicken.

He pecked the ground, flapped his wings and ran around in circles. He really enjoyed this. He decided to add chicken sound effects. That caused the audience to howl louder.

---------------------

Sam laughed at what Danny was doing and then to calm herself down she looked at her watch. She was surprised at how long it has been. She walked up to Danny/Lancer and clicked her fingers loudly in his face.

Danny exited Lancer's body while he was in a chicken pose. He stayed invisible and looked carefully at Lancer's blushing face as he saw himself in a Chicken pose. Danny went back stage and became visible and grabbed a copy of the tape that Tucker had. He walked back onto the stage and handed it to Lancer. The Audience howled as Lancer stomped off the stage.

-----------------------

-----------------------

I'm not sure if that is long enough. I'm not the best as writer either but I tried!

Please Review and tell me if this is alright for the first chapter.

**Next Chapter: Intangibility or Sawing.**

**Summary: Dash's turn! Muahahahahahahah!**

Whirlgirl signing out.


	2. Intangibility or Sawing?

Summary: Dash's turn!

Disclaimer: Is this really needed! I don't own Danny Phantom yada yada yada. Butch Hartman yada yada yada.

This is my first Fanfic and I'd really like reviews to tell me if I should write more. I know you're sick of hearing that but I had to say it anyway.

Hey people! Please R&R! Yeah I know I'm updating really fast but I really can't wait to get this story out of my system. (Plus I forget stuff really fast and I've just had a moment of brilliance! Muahahahaha! Watch out Dash!)

**----------------**

**----------------**

Dash's POV.

I stared at Lancer and laughed. This was good. Don't get me wrong it is cool but they are still geeks! Fenton's girlfriend suits this thing. A voice breaks me from my thoughts. I look up and see a large box and hovering evilly over it was Fenton with a large, sharp gulp saw!

-----------------------

Danny's POV.

I saw Dash looking at me. For a second I thought he looked intimidated. Nah. Dash isn't scared of any human being (So he screams like a girl when he sees ghosts. Luckily no one else has seen him do that. So far I'm the only one. That's something I could have lived without. Really.) I looked down at my feet and noticed I was drifting up. I willed myself to the floor and was grateful for the box in front of me. I looked out into the audience and pointed at Dash. I'm going to see to it that his reputation will go to shatters.

Sam ushered him onstage and into the large box. I grabbed the microphone and acknowledged the audience.

"In this next trick I will attempt to saw through this box." The audience gasped and suddenly screens showing the different angles of the box appeared. I smiled and glanced toward Tucker who was smiling and ushering me to get on with it.

"Don't worry Dash. This won't hurt a bit!"

-----------------------

Dash's POV.

Fenton's going to pay for this. That's if I'm even alive tomorrow. He's going to be stuffed in his locker and as a bonus he'll get a nice shiner. I frowned angrily willing myself to not give into fear and scream. I watch as Fenton starts sawing. He doesn't even flinch. The saw gets closer and closer and closer. I shut my eyes.

A few seconds later I open my eyes. The saw is halfway through me and it isn't even hurting! I hear gasps from the audience as they sit on the edge of their seats.

-----------------------

Danny's POV.

I glanced at the screens around me. They showed all of the angles of the box. Amazingly there was one with a close-up on Dash's face. It doesn't look like anything is wrong. I looked down to where Dash lay and saw the fear that the camera didn't catch.

I finished sawing and put my hand on the box. And to proove that I sawed through Dash I slided a flat sheet of wood through the place where I sawed. The audience gasped and clapped loudly. I slid the sheet of wood out and motioned for Dash to stand. Surprisingly he did it without any words. The audience gasped as Dash was still in one piece.

"_I hope I didn't scare you Dash." _ I whispered to him.

"_You're going to pay for this Fenton!"_

The audience finished their clapping and Sam came on with the free tape we gave all our victims. He walked off the stage in a daze. I hope that was worth it. I sure had fun though. I looked over at Sam and she smiled.

I guess it was worth it after all!

-----------------------

-----------------------

With all the updating really fast I haven't seen any reviews so if you reviewed soz. I'll acknowledge you in my next chapter. Oh and give me some idea's for Paulina. It's Sam's turn to do a trick and she will pick Paulina. I don't really like Paulina soz. Anything good I'll dish out.

Email me if you want to my email is Review and tell me if this is alright. I'd even be happy for flames! R&R please! I'm a fast updater so watch out!

**Next Chapter: Opportunity or Payback.**

**Summary: Sam's revenge on Paulina! Muahahahahaha!**

Whirlgirl signing out. C ya's.


	3. Opportunity or Payback?

Summary: Paulina's turn!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is so not mine. I'm getting sick of this. The great Butch Hartman owns him and there is no chance I'll EVER own Danny Phantom.

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though!

Hey people! Please R&R! Yeah I know I'm updating really fast but I really can't wait to get this story out of my system. It's Paulina's turn and I had a great idea when I was going through your reviews. No one told me this but it just came to me. Hope you like it!

**----------------**

**----------------**

Opportunity or Payback?

'_This is going to be good' _Sam thought. _'I'm going to give her a taste of her own preppiness. Hopefully Danny can keep his side of the bargain.'_

Sam started smirking as Danny left the stage. She gazed into the audience and found it quite easy to pick Paulina out. The 'victim' smiled and slowly walked up to the stage basking in all the male attention she was getting.

"For this trick I'm going to attempt to move things with my mind!" Sam watched as the audience gasped. This is going to be great. She watched Danny bring on an assortment of colourful makeup.

-----------------------

'_This is going to be fun! Wait this is _Paulina_, the girl I'm meant to have a crush on!' _ Danny thought. _'Why did I say _meant_?'_

Danny slowly moved toward Paulina and looked over to Sam. He could see her urging him to hurry up with it. As soon as Danny got started he couldn't stop! At least she won't pin this on him like Dash did. He resisted a chuckle because he'd give himself away if he laughed.

-----------------------

Sam watched in wonder. She knew full well that she wasn't doing this but it was funny anyway. Paulina looked as if she had a Black eye. The pink was giving Sam a headache but she was still very much enjoying this.

Right now Paulina looked as if she was going to cry. Sam looked at the makeup and laughed. Sam laughed as Danny made Paulina look like a drag queen. Maybe this show will be a hit after all!

Sam watched as a pencil drew some round granny glasses on Paulina. Sam sensed Danny's enjoyment.

'_I know he's enjoying this. It's going to take a long time to get him to admit it but he's really enjoying himself! She needs something more… I just have no idea what!' _Sam signalled to Danny to finish up. She watched as Danny added the final touches. He was spelling something out.

"P R E P" Sam smiled. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

-----------------------

Sam looked at Paulina and smiled. She looked overdone, extremely pink, and when she stood up she looked like a slut.

'_When this is over I'm going to thank Danny over and over and give him a big hug!' _

-----------------------

We called for an intermission. Paulina looked up at Sam angrily and made her way to the girl's bathroom. She walked up to the mirror and she tried to remove the makeup. She gasped when it wouldn't come off.

The look of her face in the reflection said it all. Paulina was embarrassed and angry. Nobody has **ever **had the courage to do this to her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Paulina shouted in frustration.

-----------------------

Sam was looking for Danny backstage. She saw him talking to Tucker and she walked up and the first thing she did was give him a hug! The boys suddenly stopped talking and Danny broke the silence.

"What was that for?"

"For what you did to Paulina." Sam countered.

"Uh Guys!" Tucker suddenly turned to them. "I just found out the makeup was waterproof!" Sam and Danny stared at each other with worried expressions on their faces. After a second or two everyone started laughing.

This just got so much better!

------------------

------------------

**Personal review replies:**

**DannyPhantomsgrl-**Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Was this a good chapter?

**Cymraeg-** I updated how do you like it?

**Epobbp-** Is this really funny? Thanks! Good to know my first attempt at humor is doing well.

**Tennis turtle- **I'm glad you like the idea! It just comes to me before I write!

**PhantomKat7-** I'm running out of 'victims' have any ideas?

**Enigmatic Penguin-** Thanks for all the great advice. I tried it here with this chapter. Is it better?

**Lil-Sango-** Yeah I should have made him scream like a baby. Do you like the final idea for Paulina?

**Mysterygal02-** Glad you think it's "nice".

How did you like what I did to Paulina! Okay I'm evil and I could of explained what he did to her more but… I wanted leave stuff to your imagination.

I'm not sure about anything in the next chapter all I've decided is that it's Valerie's turn! I'm really gonna need help now!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

**Next Chapter: Friend or Foe.**

**Summary: Valerie's turn! Muahahahahaha!**

Whirlgirl signing out. Sayonara!


	4. Friend or Foe?

Summary: Valerie's turn!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is so cool and as much as I want to own it… I don't.

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though!

Hey people! Please R&R! I know I upload at least 2 chapters a day! I really am all about finishing the story! I really couldn't think of much for Valerie so I decided that I should just do something normal. Sorry if this chapter is really bad but all the action comes in the next Chapter! Enjoy!

**----------------**

**----------------**

Friend or Foe?

Sam ushered Valerie onto the stage and towards Danny. Danny tied a blindfold tightly around the hunters eyes. He slowly led her into a box where she sat down and he closed the lid. He left the stage and came back invisible. He reached through the box and made Valerie intangible.

Sam looked toward Tucker and he glanced at his PDA. She was glad Tucker found a way to read Spectral energy and therefore see invisible ghosts. He paused for a second and gave her the thumbs up sign. She grabbed a sword which was nearby and stuck it through the box. She heard Tucker wincing and then continued to stick swords through the box. One by one the swords were stuck in and each sword was getting slightly sharper than the next. They heard squeals from inside the box and people gazed worriedly at the box. Sam however knew that Danny was deliberately making her squeal like that to worry the audience.

-----------------------

'_I'm in some sort of box and it's slightly cold in here. I close my eyes even though it will make no difference. Why did they pick me? I'm not mean to them. I'm not their enemy. But if I'm not their enemy than why am I their 'victim'? The only enemy I have is that annoying Ghost boy, 'Invisobil'.'_ Valerie shivers as the cold engulfs her. She suddenly feels ticklish and squeals again. This is going to take a long time.

-----------------------

Sam finishes sticking the swords into the box. Her face flashes with worry. _'This all seems supernatural.' _She covers the box with a midnight black sheet and looks at the audience. After on last look at the box she smiles and announces that she will now reveal what is truly under the sheet. The audience shivers and leans forward on their seats.

Sam slowly drags the sheet off of the box and takes in the audience's reaction. In the middle of the stage sitting on the floor is Valerie. The box is nowhere to be seen! Looks like Danny is having no trouble at all!

-----------------------

Valerie hears a voice telling her to take off the blindfold and she does. She gasps as she sees the audience. She looks around and sees she isn't in the box anymore. _'Where is the box?'_

Danny hands her a tape of what just happened and she stared at the tape in a daze. He covered his mouth as his ghost sense went off. Valerie flinches for a second and finds herself hovering over the audience. She continues hovering toward her chair and is slowly dropped in. Valerie looked around in a daze and asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sam and Danny gazed at each other in wonder. Danny shot a look at Sam and whispered, 'I didn't do that!' Sam gasped and looked at Valerie in shock!

-----------------------

Danny's eyes lowered to slits as he leaned towards the audience. Then he gasped _'It's Vlad!'_

------------------

------------------

**Personal review replies:**

**Shadow Guardian of the Gate-**I don't think this chapter is funny but I'm glad you found my last chapter funny!

**Epobbp-** Go DANNY AND SAM! Paulina deserved it!

**Enigmatic Penguin-** Thanks and I'm really glad I took your advice. My writing is much better now!

**Kdm13- **I couldn't think of anything and it was kind of hard to get Danny to do a disappearing act unless it was someone who knew he was 'Danny Phantom'

**Ilikedan-** I'm getting to the bit where he gets exposed. Am I rushing it? Your one of my favourite Authors so I'm honoured.

**Tennis Turtle-** I agree with you. Paulina so deserved it.

**PhantomKat7-** She looked hilarious in my head. I'm not good at describing things so I just left it up to the imagination!

**Writer's BlockDP-** Glad you thought it was funny! My first actual try at humor who would have thought?

**Queen S of Randomness 016-** So… Vlad ay!

This really didn't turn out as I expected but yeck I was getting over writing block. I really was stuck. I should have planned this out first. Don't worry this will be better soon. Bear with me!

No ideas whatsoever! I've got writers block remember. One good idea and then I get writers block! I wish this was like my Paulina chapter!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

**Next Chapter: Ahh! Invisobil!.**

**Summary: Is Danny going to get exposed? Muahahahahaha!**

Whirlgirl signing out.


	5. Help or Hindrance?

Summary: Is Danny going to get exposed?

Disclaimer: Wait a second. I'm cleaning my room and everything I own is on the floor! Looks like I don't own Danny Phantom. Oh well!

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though!

Hey people! Please R&R! Soz! I'm only uploading one chappie today as my parents decided to make me clean my bomb of a room! I know I'm messy but hey they don't need to be that mean to me! I wouldn't even hire cleaners (if I had the money) because I'm so ashamed of my room! I really hope you like the story! It's not what you think really! There is a huge as twist! Enjoy!

**----------------**

**----------------**

Danny's eyes lowered to slits as he leaned towards the audience. Then he gasped _'It's Vlad!'_

----------------------

Danny and Sam looked at Valerie and shrugged.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets." Sam answered uneasily. Danny continued to stare into the audience when Vlad Masters suddenly appeared on the edge of the stage. One second he wasn't there and the next he was. Everyone gasped.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. I thought I told you to leave this stuff to the professionals." With that Vlad split into three and motioned to his other two. The audience was amazed and so was Danny! Danny resisted the urge to argue with Vlad about his name.

'_Arrr! When is he going to stop calling me Daniel! And how did he do that in human mode?"_

"What are you doing!" Danny hissed "Are you trying to get found out!"

"On the contrary Daniel." Vlad quietly answered back. Danny looked up at the older halfa. _'How can he look evil in human mode too? What's he doing!'_

-----------------------

"So… All this time you've been learning magic tricks with the V-man." Jack turned to Danny. Danny smiled uneasily seeing where this was going. Vlad was giving him an excuse for all that has happened in the past year. But why would he do that? Unless… he was in danger of getting found out!

"Yes. Didn't Daniel tell you he was my _apprentice_." Vlad glared at Danny as he said this. He chuckled softly to himself as he saw anger clouding Danny's eyes. Danny couldn't say anything and turned to Sam who was next to him. She smiled at him and turned to Vlad.

"Does this mean you'll be assisting us with our tricks?"

Vlad glared at her and nodded slowly.

"I hear that you have planned to donate money to Casper high."

Danny chuckled softly as the Pressure left him and established itself on Vlad. Vlad clenched his fists and nodded as everyone clapped. Danny looked up at Vlad and noticed his eyes changed color. Danny nudged Sam.

"Quit while you're ahead."

-----------------------

Vlad turned to the two teens smirking. He knew that they'd be too stupid to guess his plan. If all worked well he would have an apprentice by the end of the day. Maddie wasn't exactly out of the picture yet. It will take a little longer before he will get her. This plan was definitely worth it!

He assisted them in their next few tricks. This really was an ingenious idea. He thought of all the profits he could make but decided it will be better to get his apprentice first. He stared at Danny and announced he was going to levitate the audience.

-----------------------

Danny gasped at Vlad as he slowly lifted his hands. He looked quite menacing in the dark suit he adorned. His white hair smoothed so flat it looked unnatural. He watched as the audience slowly floated upwards. How many ghosts are here? Danny glanced at Sam unsure what to do.

"They must have all come in at the… same time." Danny looked at Vlad angrily. "What are you doing!"

The audience was giggling and didn't notice that Danny was almost shouting. Vlad faced him.

"It's all part of my Master Plan Daniel." (**A.N. **I wasn't intending that to be a Pun. Ha! 'Master' Plan.)

"Don't call me Daniel!"

------------------

------------------

Oooooooh Cliffy!

**Personal review replies:**

**Writer's BlockDP –** So What do you think now?

**Enigmatic Penguin –** I think you need more scary suspense music! There's a lot of suspense coming up!

**The sleep warrior-** Vlad's Evil plan! Muahahaha! Soz about no Dairy King though.

**Kuki Salazar- **I don't even know myself! I'm the author and I'm writing this off the top of my head! Anything could actually happen!

**Phantomkat7-** As if Vlad would even consider doing something good. The above proves it!

**epobbp-**You'll have to wait longer. And I'll try to update soon. Annoying parents making me clean my room!

**Queen S of Randomness 016-** Are you sure that chappie was funny? I'm glad you didn't resist writing the New Years stuff! It's made my mood much brighter!

**Shadow Guardian of the Gate-** Looks like you told the truth. Interesting Ay?

A bit of a cliffhanger! See you soon to see what happens! So sorry for being a bit late! Only one chapter today!

I'm writing this off the top of my head so I don't even know what is going to happen next!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

**Next Chapter: Master Plan Phase 1!.**

**Summary: Is Danny going to get exposed? Muahahahahaha!**

Whirlgirl signing out. Buenos Dias!


	6. Master plan Phase 1!

Summary: Is Danny going to get exposed?

Disclaimer: I'm not crazy enough to steal Danny Phantom so I don't own him.

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though!

Hey people! Please R&R! Soz! I'm only uploading one chappie today as my parents decided to make me clean my bomb of a room! I know I'm messy but hey they don't need to be that mean to me! I wouldn't even hire cleaners (if I had the money) because I'm so ashamed of my room! I really hope you like the story! It's not what you think really! There is a huge as twist! Enjoy!

**----------------**

**----------------**

Master Plan Phase 1.

Vlad glanced at Danny and smirked. Phase 1 of his 'Master' Plan was to get Danny to make a decision. He slowly moved toward the back corner of the stage and waited for Danny to make his decision.

-----------------------

Danny looked at Sam in uncertainty. She sighed and began to speak.

"You do have a lot of options you know."

"None of them are good. I can fight the ghosts but I will get exposed. If I go invisible and suck them into the Thermos people will land pretty hard from that height. I could agree to be Vlad's apprentice but you know how that's going to end up. If I try to fight I will most probably become a full ghost seeing as how many ghosts are there."

"Why don't you take the coward's option?" Sam asked.

"What's that."

"Run away." Danny pondered this and looked at Sam.

"I can't do that! It will put everyone at risk!" Danny turned to Sam with an idea. He looked at her and went ghost.

"Look everybody its Invisobil!" Sam shouted. She laughed. Sure enough everyone reacted differently. Some screamed and jumped off their chairs while others cowered in a corner. Danny's parents however was chasing him up and down the school hallways.

-----------------------

Vlad smiled to himself and went ghost. He'd planned for this. Daniel was sometimes smart enough to think ahead. That really didn't matter though. This plan was fool-proof. No matter what decision Danny makes he will always get the upper hand.

Vlad phased through the hallways until he found Jack, Maddie and Danny. He watched as Skulker surprised Danny from behind and caught him in a headlock. He watched as Skulker heeded to his instructions. Skulker threw Danny hard at the wall. He laughed as Danny reverted to Human Mode in front of his parents.

"Now Halfa. Your Pelt shall be mine." Vlad heard his cue and came in blasting Skulker.

"Leave young Daniel alone." Vlad shot a blast straight at Skulker. Skulker fled and Vlad returned to Human mode. He walked up to Daniel who had propped himself up by the wall. Danny scowled at Vlad determined not to give in.

'_How dare he show me up!'_

-----------------------

"V-man and Danny are ghosts!" Jack pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked them. Vlad smiled. This was going exactly to plan.

"Everyone just assumed we were evil. We had to conceal our secret." Danny looked at Vlad. Vlad was evil. Nobody needed to assume anything to get that right.

"I nearly killed you two." Maddie said guiltily. She gave Danny and Vlad a hug. Danny glared at Vlad.

"You aren't going to tell are you?"

"No. We'll keep your secret. Thank you Vlad for saving Danny. I owe you a lot." Danny sighed sadly. Vlad has a plan that is fool-proof! Who would have thought.

------------------

------------------

So how did you like it?

**Personal review replies:**

**Galatea Girl –** Thanks for reviewing! Is this chapter cool too?

**Spirit1s –** Creepy in a good way. Gotcha!

**Enigmatic Penguin-** You're most probably right! Only thing I can remember right now that is Spanish so I put it down. Sure you know!

**Writer's-BlockDP- **I really didn't intend for it to be a pun. I was rereading my fanfic and I saw it and laughed.

**epobbp-** It's good to know that someone knows how I feel about cleaning my room. Question: Why do they make characters on TV have clean rooms?

**Shadow Guardian of the Gate- **Thanks! It wasn't intentional it just happened.

**Queen S of Randomness 016-** 3rd person to say they liked the pun. Glad you thought it was funny.

**The sleep warrior-** I couldn't figure it out either till I wrote this chapter. I'm just as clueless. I still don't know what is going to happen.

Hehehehe! What is Vlad up to? Stay tuned to find out! You can guess, I can guess but we won't know till I start writing!

I'm writing this off the top of my head so I don't even know what is going to happen next either!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

**Next Chapter: Frustration or Angst?**

**Summary: Muahahahahaha! I really don't know!**

Whirlgirl signing out.


	7. Frustration or Angst?

Disclaimer: Danny isn't MINE! 'sob'

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though!

Hey people! Please R&R! Soz! I'm only uploading one chappie! I've kind of drawn a blank on this fic. It's not writer's block though because I have a lot of ideas for other fics! Enjoy my monotonous rambling!

----------------

----------------

"What I still don't get is why you didn't tell us. All this time I've been trying to kill my own son. Do you know how guilty I feel?" Danny sighed again and stood up at his mother's words.

"Now, now Daniel. You'll hurt yourself if you stand up." Danny stayed standing and went ghost. He held a glowing hand behind his back.

"Don't call me Daniel!" He yelled and shot a blast at Vlad. Danny's parents were shocked.

"The V-man just saved you Danny! Why would you throw an ectoblast at him?" Jack asked. Before Danny answered Vlad cut in.

"Daniel is just really stressed at this point in time. He needs to get away from it all. No doubt you've heard this from his teachers already." Danny looked at his parents hoping that they could see through Vlad's façade. Why would he know about his teachers anyway?

"I don't remember speaking to his teacher's."

"What have I told you Daniel? No overshadowing your parents to get out of things!" Vlad smiled evilly at Danny. Danny clenched his fists tightly as he tried to control his anger.

"You overshadow us?" Danny looked down guiltily and nodded.

"Daniel Fenton! Vlad is right. You definitely need to get out!" Danny looked at his Mum and nodded.

"In that case, I'm going flying. It always calms me down." Danny took off before his parents could say anything. Sam came in and saw Maddie, Jack and Vlad.

"Where's Danny? I've got to tell him that we made a lot of money for the school!" Sam looked happy. She looked at the shocked Fentons.

"He went uh… flying." Sam paled.

-----------------------

Danny skimmed through the skies as he thought. His parents knew. He thought of their reaction. They took it well. He should have told them earlier when Vlad wasn't there to ruin it all.

He looked at the town. It looked somewhat serene and peaceful he could see Sam's house from here. He saw her walk into her house and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later a light was on in her room. He watched as she drew the curtains and he turned around.

He could now see Tucker carrying a pile of techno stuff. He watched as he saw his parents hug their son. They looked so proud! He got out of the car and walked up to his house. His parents followed as he fumbled in through the door.

Danny was about to fly home when he spotted Paulina. She still had on the makeup. She looked like a cross between a drag queen and a slut. He laughed as she stomped up to her house. She no longer had the confidence to stand perfectly straight. Danny felt a pang of sympathy on his heart but it went away when he thought of all the times she had been mean to him and others. He only wished the makeup was permanent. (A.N. **tennis turtle** knows what I'm talking about.)

-----------------------

He arrived at his house and decided upon phasing through the wall. His parents already knew. He phased through the wall and nearly collided with Jazz.

"Mum and Dad want to talk to you 'Invisobil'." Jazz teased. Danny stuck his tongue out and walked upstairs.

"Mum, Dad! Where are you?" Danny shouted.

"In your room!"

"Why are you in my room?" Danny gasped at the open suitcase when he got there.

"You're going to take a break. You're going to stay with Vlad for a few days." Danny gasped again and ran to the phone. Forgetting that it was around 2 in the morning he rung up Sam and Tucker to tell them of what happened.

-----------------------

"You do know it's 2 in the morning don't you Danny?" Tucker informed his friend.

"You won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?"

"My parents know right? Now they want to send me on a break to _Vlad's _place!"

"Why don't you just tell them that he's evil and he wants to kill your Dad?"

"Would it really help much!"

"You never know Danny." Suddenly there was a click and Sam and Tucker was listening to a dead tone. They both slipped back to bed and in deep sleep.

"Mom, Dad! There's something I need to tell you about Vlad!"

------------------

------------------

Is this a… Cliffy? Oh no!

**Personal review replies:**

**Light Dragon SunsSong –** I dunno. I've pictured it differently too! I don't know why I made them calm. Everything I write ends up different than I picture it.

**Kuki Salazar –** Is that bad or good?

**Yoyo-illuser-** You have to wait and see. Soz! I thought the hugging will be cute. I know what you mean! Fangirlness. Lol.

**Catnip070- **Sinister yes! Muahahaha! I love saying that!

**Ghostcougar- **I would write my chapters longer but I'm kind of drawing a blank with the story. Hope this is the teensiest bit better.

**Queen S of Randomness 016- **Do you think I should have made them act differently? Were they too calm?

**The sleep warrior-** I'm better spur of the moment. My planned stories end up pretty bad. I found an old story of mine and I have to admit it was good but the ending sucked! Hopefully this fic's ending will be better! If I ever end this.

**epobbp-** I like the one where they can't be bothered making the mess and making them walk through it! Very insightful!

Hehehehe! What is Vlad up to? Stay tuned to find out! You can guess, I can guess but we won't know till I start writing!

I'm writing this off the top of my head so I don't even know what is going to happen next either!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out. Adios! (I remembered the actual Spanish goodbye! Ha!)


	8. Faith and Trust

Disclaimer: Danny isn't MINE! 'sob'

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though! Just remember that this chappy might be random. I got shocked on an electric fence yesterday. I'm such a pineapple lump! (Blonde on the inside, Brunette on the outside.)

Hey people! Please R&R! I've been busier lately! Soz 4 not uploading as quick as usual. I'm starting to draw a lot of blanks on this story. I wasn't expecting it to be this long! I actually wanted to finish it but then I added the 'Master' Plan thing. I actually wanted to do a couple of short stories before I tried anything long so I'm surprised that this lasted more than 4 chappies. Enjoy!

----------------

----------------

"Mom, Dad! There's something I need to tell you about Vlad!" he walked into the room and his mother put her finger up to her mouth to signal him to be quiet. She slowly pointed to what looked like a microphone. Jack smiled and handed Danny a piece of paper. Danny glanced down and smiled. The paper he held resembled a script. He glanced at it confused and began to read from it.

"Vlad is evil!"

"V-man's not evil! We just misjudged you two because you were ghosts. You can't just judge him!"

"But…"

"It won't be that bad Danny! You need to respect your elders. That is something you need to learn. Do you have everything you need?" Maddie interrupted.

"Hey! Why can't you trust me?"

"Daniel Fenton! That is the last we will here of this subject. We'll be heading to the shops now and if you even mention the subject I'll suck you into the Fenton thermos!" Danny smiled at his Mother. His parents were smarter than he thought they were. He followed his mother outside towards the Fenton RV. As soon as they were out of the house Danny started laughing.

"What was that all about?" chuckled Danny.

"We worked it out during the Magic Show. Actually your Dad did."

"Dad? What!"

"Your Dad said that the only way he could explain all the tricks is if you were a ghost." Danny laughed at this. His Dad always said things like this. "Something clicked when he said that. We looked at each other and then we knew. Our son was a ghost!"

"What's with the script!"

"Vlad decided to listen in."

-----------------------

Danny followed his mother through the shops. He found the situation really uncomfortable. His mother was wearing her usual hazmat suit and he was trailing a short distance behind. They really looked odd and out of place but he was happy. His parents accepted him for who he was and they picked up on Vlad's plan. He smiled and gave his mother a hug. She smiled and dragged him into a tech store.

They scoured the store until they came up with what they were looking for. They picked up a couple of the smallest camera's they could find. Danny winced when he saw the price. His mother paid no attention and walked up to the counter. She paid for the items and walked up to Danny.

"This is going to be risky but it might just be worth it. Before we get home I want you to promise us something."

"What?"

"Promise us you'll be careful. If he finds out it would be disastrous. Who knows what he may do."

"You know what Mum? You and Dad are a lot smarter than you make out." Maddie smiled at her son and went over her plans. Danny was sure that it would work. Maybe Vlad's plan wasn't entirely fool-proof.

-----------------------

Danny walked up to his room and saw Jazz finishing up his packing.

"Come on Danny. It will be alright!" She stood up and ruffled his hair and handed him his bags. Danny grabbed the bags.

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. I'm going to miss you Jazz!" Jazz blinked back tears and hugged her brother. She watched as he phased downstairs with his bags.

"I see you're ready Daniel." Danny scowled when he saw Vlad there waiting for him. Suddenly he felt wary of the billionaire. What if he is smart enough to figure it all out? Danny dragged himself to Vlad's limo. His eyes glazed over as he looked back. He blinked back the tears and got in the limo.

'_Hopefully I'll be back soon.'_

------------------

------------------

What is Maddie and Jack's plan? Would Vlad figure it out?

**Personal review replies:**

**Yoyo-illuser–** Thanks for your review. Your review actually suits this chapter more than the last chapter.

**Light Dragon SunsSong –** This was really unexpected wasn't it!

**PhantomKat7-** I'm not good with Spanish. Thanks for the translation. You saved me a lot of time.

**ilikedan- **Sorry I didn't update sooner! How do you like it!

**Enigmatic Penguin- **That's alright. You've reviewed the most anyway! Thanks for all your reviews! It was a little weird. I tried to justify why they reacted like that in this chapter.

**The sleep warrior-** Do you know now? If you say no than oh well! I always write the unexpected.

**Kuki Salazar-** I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I like the tune to Embers song too!

**Ghostcougar- **Glad you don't think I stink.

**Queen S of Randomness 016- **Thanks for your reassuring words! I'm glad you don't think they were too calm.

**Epobbp- **I like Looney tunes too! All the Looney Tunes characters are really cute as babies!

Hehehehe! Maddie and Jack caught on! Is their plan going to work?

I'm writing this off the top of my head so I don't even know what is going to happen next either!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out.


	9. Insolent

Disclaimer: Danny isn't MINE! Danny isn't MINE!

This is my first Fanfic and any review will help me even if it is a Flame. Don't go giving me a Flame just cause I said so. Be Honest though! Just remember that this chappy might be random. I'll treat flames like constructive critism. Sure it might hurt a bit but maybe I'll improve.

Hey people! Please R&R! I was banned from laptop until I **finished** cleaning my room. I started it before but my room takes over a week to clean. Yep! That's how messy it really is. Enjoy!

----------------

----------------

Danny played around with the limo window and looked around. He could see nothing of interest to him. His eyes landed on the smirking billionaire. _Boy will I like to wipe that smirk off his face! _Danny thought and grinned. He opened his mouth.

"I have 100 ecto-blasts; I have 100 ecto-blasts,

Use 1 up; fire it at Vlad,

Now I have 99 ecto-blasts,

Now I have 99 ecto-blasts; Now I have 99 ecto-blasts,

Use 1 up; fire it at Vlad,

Now I have 98 ecto-blasts…"

Vlad clenched his fists and stared at Danny. He slowly relaxed as he thought. _Young Daniel just wants me to get annoyed. I'll exercise some self-control._

Danny watched Vlad. Danny grinned as Vlad did exactly as he expected. Danny's objective was to annoy Vlad to the extent that he will be frustrated with Danny. Danny smiled and carried on singing. He emphasized the Vlad bits. He vowed that he will not stop until he reached zero.

------------------

"Now I have 1 ecto-blast; Now I have 1 ectoblast,

Use 1 up; Fire it at **Vlad**,

Now I have 0 ecto-blasts."

"Cheese Logs! Finally that disastrous noise is over!" Vlad cursed. Danny smiled and got out a pen and a pad of paper. Danny set to work on a very nasty caricature of Vlad. Not that the elder halfa didn't deserve it. Danny finished the picture and folded it into an aeroplane. He threw it at Vlad and went on to another drawing. This time it was of Vlad in Ghost mode. Danny carefully avoided Vlad's eyes and suddenly felt a wave of homesickness. This showed on Plasmius' caricature. His head was much larger than in reality. Danny laughed at the picture as it had turned out funnier than expected. Suddenly the drawing was snatched out of his hands. Danny looked up at Vlad who glared at him with red eyes.

Vlad looked at the picture that the younger halfa had drawn with shock. He most certainly didn't look a thing like that! He searched his head for the correct word to describe the boy. He decided upon insolent. He tried to remain calm. (tried being the operative word)

"How dare you draw such loathsome pictures of me!"

"I didn't say they were of you." Danny pointed out. Vlad looked crestfallen as he realised his mistake. He of course knew that the drawings were of him. Danny hadn't said they were of him but the implications were still there. He blasted the two sheets of paper into smithereens and glared at Danny.

"No more drawing, No more singing." Danny groaned and tried to stifle a laugh. He left a lot of room for the other tricks up his sleeve.

"You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop…" Danny paused. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

And so Danny continued… and continued… neither of them would let up. Eventually Danny had got on his last nerve. Vlad shot an ecto-blast at Danny. Danny dodged just in time. He had expected Vlad to last a lot longer.

------------------

Danny started playing with the limo windows. Vlad signalled to the driver to lock the windows. Danny sighed and when Vlad wasn't looking he split himself in two. Danny smiled and one of him went invisible when Vlad looked. The one Danny that was invisible grabbed a glass of water and floated to the vast space above Vlad. (This limo was huge!) and tipped the glass on Vlad. Danny laughed and Vlad lunged for Danny. Danny went intangible and waited for Vlad to gain composure.

------------------

Vlad watched Danny grab something out of his bag. Danny grabbed the Ghost Gabber and held it in his hands. Danny opened his mouth and as expected Vlad told him not to talk. Danny smiled as the Ghost Gabber repeated Vlad's statement.

"Cinnamon Rolls!" Vlad gasped.

"Cinnamon Rolls! Fear me!" The Ghost Gabber interpreted. Vlad gazed shocked at the device.

"Give me that infernal device Daniel!"

"Give me that infernal device Daniel! Fear me!" Vlad was clearly frustrated at the device as everything he said was repeated.

------------------

Danny relaxed as he watched Vlad fiddling with the Ghost Gabber. He closed his eyes oblivious to the sounds of Vlad's frustration. He ran through his parents plan. It had a lot of holes in the end. But they can work out the kinks when it came to that point. Danny eyed Vlad wearily. He wished that Vlad would leave him and his family alone. His eyes glazed over but it wasn't long before he smiled and fell asleep.

------------------

------------------

What is Maddie and Jack's plan? Would Vlad figure it out?

**Personal review replies:**

**Yoyo-illuser–** I have plenty of ideas. I'm just not good with the actual writing part.

**Light Dragon SunsSong –** To some extent. Mmmmm. I'm getting the hang of this but it's hard to justify things that I said in previous chapters.

**PhantomKat7-** Can you email me the link? It didn't turn up with the review. I thought the thermos thing would be funny too.

**AirGirl Phantom- **Thanks! I'm not a good writer I know. I'm just good with ideas and plot. That's the extent of it. I'm going to use your diary idea though! Thanks!

**Spirit1s- **It could be. I don't know! Yep. I should change that.

**ilikedan-** I'm sorry about not updating! I read your story you updated! That reminds me to review!

**Queen S of Randomness 016-** I hope it works too.

**Enigmatic penguin- **I love obvious puns! And I used most of your ideas. I can't thank you enough! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**epobbp- **I love how they do that. I was reading a fic and they used that concept. It was Danny and Jazz though!

**The sleep warrior- **My friends dubbed me random girl.

**Kuki Salazar- **I like the announcer dude and you thing! Thanks for your support!

Hehehehe! This was a filler chapter. Is their plan going to work?

I'm writing this off the top of my head so I don't even know what is going to happen next either! I just know that I'm going to try to keep it to 2 chapters. I really want to go onto my next fics. I have a lot of ideas and now I'm more prepared for fanfiction. This is my first fic after all!

Please review! Tell me all your ideas! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out. Sayonara!


End file.
